millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Altaïr
Barry Altaïr is Dominick's little brother, younger by three years. Generally, he's a friendly boy, but he can be a tad too blunt at times, a bit like his brother. He has a bit of a big mouth, and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Most of his free time is spent playing video games on his Xbox 360, or watching TV. On occasion, he does go to the park to play basketball with his friends or his older brother. Although his grades aren't exactly outstanding, because of his laziness, they are still rather decent due to his strict mother. Barry does not attend Millard High, but he occasionally appears in scenes in the RP outside of the school. Quotes *'Barry:' "Um...you won't go and randomly kill us later, right? 'Cause uh...Blanky's Asian, she knows karate! Right, Blanky?!" Blanky: "...y-yarrr!" Barry: "Yeah, so don't try anything, buster!" —Part 11 ½, talking with the Creepy Man before entering the Haunted Trail *'Barry:' "I swear, I think I saw that psycho kill somebody! You guys saw it too, right?! I know you did, Samson! Plus, what happened to that cowgirl [Daisy] and the punk dude [Carlos] that were with us at the beginning? They're gone! He probably killed them!!" Samson: "Y-you're not helping!" Barry: "Bro, I am helping. Ignorance is not bliss. 'Cause we could get killed and stuff." —Part 11 ½, during the Haunted Trail *'Dominick:' *returns from the bathroom* "Hey, what's new?" Barry: "Oh, hey, bro! We were just talkin' about ya shitting in the toilet." Dominick: "Okay...wow, I'm flattered." —Part 11 ½, shortly after leaving the Haunted Trail and waiting for Dominick to be finished in the bathroom *'Barry:' "Yeah, stop bein' a bunch of pussies. The worst that can happen is if you fall off and break all your bones and get stranded in the wilderness! You won't die that fast!" Blanky: "Uh...well, that makes me feel better." Samson: "Yeah, thanks." Barry: "LET'S JUST GET ON, GOD!" —Part 15, before getting on the ski lifts during the trip at Timberlake Lodge Gallery Other Appearances File:Barry_MapleStory.png|Barry as a MapleStory character File:TS3BarryCAS.png|Barry as a Sims 3 character File:TS4BarryCAS.png|Barry as a Sims 4 character File:Barry_Face_Maker.png|Barry in a Face Maker File:Gaia_Barry.png|Barry as a Gaia character File:Trainer_Barry.png|Barry as a Pokemon Trainer File:Mii_Barry.png|Barry as a Mii Drawings File:El_Barry_Drawing.png|Barry as drawn by BlankyXP Etc. File:Elementary_Barry.png|Barry as an elementary school student File:Barry_Sr.png|Barry as a college student Trivia *Many say Barry looks almost like a younger Dominick, except with a different hairstyle. They've even grown in height at the exact same rate. Barry, however, has thicker eyelashes, which he probably inherited from his mother. *As it happens, almost every video game Barry plays is rated M. His favorites include Grand Theft Auto, Killzone, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Dark Souls, God of War, Mass Effect, and Red Dead Redemption. *He idolizes Kobe Bryant. *In the creator's canon, Barry's name was changed to Ikram Mansoor. However, his name remains to be Barry Altaïr in the Millard High RP, given how long he's been in the RP with that name. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Other Characters